(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzaldehyde acetal compounds, a process for the preparation thereof, and herbicidal compositions containing one or more of the compounds as an active ingredient.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Pyrimidine derivatives having a phenoxy group at the 2-position are known to possess herbicidal activities as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 258467/1988 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,066 and 4,770,971.
2-(4,6-Dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yloxy)-3-chlorobenzaldehyde dimethylacetal and 2-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yloxy)-3,5-dichlorobenzaldehyde dimethylacetal are exemplied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,066.
However, these dimethylacetals are not fully effective against weeds and, moreover, cause severe injury on crops. They are hence impractical.